thekristoffersuniverseinwarfandomcom-20200213-history
Austra-Asia Alliance (Yamamoto Lives)
The Austra-Asia Alliance (Japanese: オーストリア・アライアンス, tr. Ōsutoria araiansu; Mandarin Chinese: 澳大利亞 - 亞洲聯盟, tr. Àodàlìyǎ - Yàzhōu Liánméng), more commonly known as The Alliance (Japanese: 同盟, tr. Dōmei; Mandarin Chinese: 聯盟, tr. Liánméng), or simply the Empire of Japan (Japanese: 日本の帝国, tr. Nihon no teikoku; Mandarin Chinese: 日本帝國, tr. Rìběn Dìguó), is a superstate in Asia and Oceania, and the foremost recognized global superpower. One of the world's four primary recognized superpowers, it is the foremost and most powerful of the four primary superpowers. Formed in 1948 by Japanese Prime Minister Isoroku Yamamoto as a military and economic alliance in response to the massive military rearmament of the Union of Soviet Socialist Republics of the Soviet Union that would later culminate in the Second Russo-Japanese War 1949-51. It would later be formed as a single sovereign state of independent states within it, with the Empire of Japan as the leading state. At 34,832,866 square kilometres (13,386,416 square miles), it is by far the largest country in the world by total area, and the largest country in the world by population with 3,647,439,080 people, more than 50 percent of the world population. The world's foremost industrial, military and technological superpower, it has the world's largest and most advanced navy, and its air force are among the four largest ones, only rivaled by the European Federation Air Force (EFAF), Soviet Air Forces (VVS) and the United States Air Force (USAF). The Austra-Asia Alliance was formed as a political, military and economic alliance in 1948 by the Empire of Japan, Australia, China, and India in response to the rise of the Union of Soviet Socialist Republics of the Soviet Union as a recognized superpower and its massive military build-up after its victory over Nazi Germany in 1945 during World War II. The Soviet Union invaded the Austra-Asia Alliance in 1949, which led to the Second Russo-Japanese War. The Soviet Union quickly overrun and conquered Manchuria, Mongolia and most of China in 1949-50, before the Austra-Asia Alliance attacked and crippled the Soviet Pacific Fleet at Vladivostok. The Austra-Asia Alliance then launched an counter-offensive and invaded Siberia in late 1950, with the Soviet Army being cut off from the Soviet Union. The Soviet Union surrendered in 1951, after the Soviet Army had been encircled and destroyed in Asia. As a result, the Soviet Union collapsed and was divided into two countries, the Russian Federation and the Union of Siberian Socialist Republics of the Soviet Union (U.S.S.R.), the successor state of the Soviet Union. The Austra-Asia Alliance would become a single nation of independent states, with the Empire of Japan being the leading member state. In the 1950s, the Austra-Asia Alliance became the world's first country to launch both a satellite and the world's first space station, which sparked the Space Race. The United States and the U.S.S.R. soon followed and launched their own satellites into space. In 1956, the Austra-Asia Alliance became the first country to put a man on the Moon. In 1957, the Austra-Asia Alliance launched SHELS, the world's first orbital satellite defensive missile system and tested it the following year. In 1959, the U.S.S.R. became the world's third nuclear weapons-state when it tested and detonated its first atomic bomb, which led to U.S.S.R. being recognized as a superpower. In the 1960s, the United States became the second superpower to launch its own orbital satellite defensive missile system, which the Austra-Asia Alliance soon followed with the launch of its second orbital satellite defensive missile system. In 1962, the United States invaded Mexico, which was supported by the Austra-Asia Alliance. This led to the Second Pacific War, which began when the Austra-Asia Alliance attacked and totally destroyed the U.S. 7th Fleet, which included the world's only remaining operational battleship. In November 1962, the Imperial Japanese Navy attacked and destroyed the U.S. Pacific Fleet at San Diego, which led to the United States Atlantic Fleet being transferred through the Panama Canal to the Pacific. In August 1963, Fleet Admiral Isoroku Yamamoto personally led the Imperial Japanese Navy to victory when it ambushed and annihilated the U.S. Atlantic Fleet. It would be Yamamoto's last military operation, as he died two months later in October 1963. A day of mourning was declared, and his birthday was made a holiday in the Austra-Asia Alliance. In 1964, the Austra-Asia Alliance captured Hawaii and in November launched the SHELS, with six U.S. military bases being annihilated. The United States surrendered after the SHELS had been deployed in warfare. Category:Nations (Yamamoto Lives) Category:Yamamoto Lives Category:Austra-Asia Alliance (Yamamoto Lives)